Winx Club - Episode 423
|pe = The Frozen Tower |ne = The Day of Justice}}Bloom's Trial is the twenty-third episode of the fourth season of Winx Club. Synopsis Bloom takes on the powerful Nebula; should Bloom win the humans will be spared and the Wizards of the Black Circle will face a fair, impartial trial. But, if Nebula wins, the Winx will need to retrieve the Wizards from Sibylla's cave and bring them to the Earth Fairies. Plot Bemused by their suffering in the cold, Nebula taunts them. The tower starts cracking and Roxy begins to suffer even more. Bloom is mad that Nebula would stoop so low for the sake of revenge. To protect Roxy, Bloom insults Nebula, Major Fairy of War, and forges an agreement with her. If Bloom wins, the Earth Fairies must drop their campaign for revenge, and allow the Wizards of the Black Circle to stand in a fair trial for their crimes. If Nebula wins the Winx must bring the Wizards from their sanctum and face their punishment dealt by the Earth Fairies. As their agreement is sealed, Nebula creates an ice cage around the Winx. Within it, the temperature returns to normal and Roxy is no longer freezing to death. Nebula leaves to prepare for battle and the tower stops above Gardenia. The Winx also notice that Morgana unconditionally cares for Roxy. Tecna then realizes that the "freezing to death" was just a trick to get them to make a wager. Now, they want to know what their connection to each other is. Roxy regains consciousness and Flora informs her what had just happened. The girls are then thrust outside. There, Queen Morgana releases Roxy, and only Roxy from the ice cage. She asks Roxy why she will not side with her, considering she had made sure Roxy was never harmed. Roxy, firmly states that she will always share her friends' destiny and will ensure their safety. Through tears, Roxy begs Morgana to give up her revenge. Morgana refuses as the Earth Fairies had suffered greatly by the hands of the Wizards and the humans absent belief in magic. Nebula arrives at the arena and she informs Morgana and Aurora of her and Bloom's wager. The battle begins. Nebula, being cocky, thinks she had won after hitting Bloom once. She celebrates too early and Bloom takes her back into the fight. Bloom eventually wins. Morgana and Aurora are disappointed, and Nebula, unable to accept to defeat, begins to relentlessly attack Bloom, then finally breaks a large chunk of ice which heads straight for Gardenia. Bloom is able to dispel it but uses up all her energy and starts falling mid-air. Roxy, in tears, tells Morgana that she will not forgive herself should anything happen to Bloom as she did this all for her. Morgana, though disappointed, respects the deal and releases Roxy's friends. The girls deal with Nebula attack while Roxy fetches Bloom. Having enough of this, Aurora freezes Nebula and Morgana agrees to judging the Wizards fairly as Roxy had requested. Nebula is furious but is silenced by Aurora. Morgana explains the conditions of this upcoming trial: the Wizards will be judged by all the Terrestrial Fairies, and as a sign of submission, Ogron must give Morgana the Black Circle. Understanding the conditions, the Winx are returned home. On their way home, the Ethereal Fairies appears for the last time to give them the final Gifts of Destiny, the Black Gift. They are told it is a fearsome, powerful gift but also the most beautiful. Because this gift can bring back those who are dying. But, it can only be used once. The Ethereal Fairies then tell them their prophecy, someone will be at death's doorstep. Aisha stares at the gift with intensity. uncertainty, and becomes anxious. Once the prophecy had been told the Ethereal Fairies leave. In Sibylla's cave, the girls update the Wizards and Sibylla on the agreement. Ogron agrees to hand over the Black Circle to Morgana. He also notes that the girls are not... happy. The Wizards are told that someone might parish. Be it Duman or possibly one of theirs. After that, the girls are at Frutti Music Bar. They try relax but it is clear to the boys that their girlfriends are worried about something. The girls ease their worries and Sky gives them their drinks. On the beach, everyone is relaxing in front of the campfire. However, Aisha is staring longingly at the ocean. Still anxious about the prophecy until Nabu comes to comfort her. The day ends peacefully. Major Events *Bloom fights Nebula, and Nebula is defeated. *Morgana drops her campaign for revenge. *The Ethereal Fairies give the Winx the final gift of destiny: the Black Gift, which can be used to save someone from death, but it can only be used once. *The Earth Fairies (except Nebula) start to realize revenge is not always the answer. *The Winx learn there is a connection between Roxy and Morgana. Debuts *Black Gift Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Flora **Musa **Tecna **Aisha **Roxy *Villains **Wizards of the Black Circle ***Ogron ***Gantlos ***Anagan ***Duman **Nebula *Earth Fairies **Aurora **Morgana *Specialists **Sky **Brandon **Helia **Riven **Timmy **Nabu *Humans **Klaus Spells Used *Ice Wall - Used by Bloom four times to defend herself. *Frozen Dart - Used by Bloom against Nebula. *Ice Flame - Used against Nebula and the iceberg. *Electric Storm - Used by Nebula against Bloom. Songs Cinélume * Winx Are Back * You're Magical * A Kingdom and a Child * Superheroes Nickelodeon * Winx, You're Magic Now * You're Magical * A Kingdom and a Child * Superheroes Scripts *Cinélume *Nickelodeon Trivia *This is one of the few times when Bloom makes a move on instinct alone. *This episode marks the last appearance of the Winx's Lovix forms. *Many of the scenes in the Frutti Music Bar are repeated from earlier episodes and though the current setting is at night, many of the scenes vary between different times of the day. *In the Cinélume dub, Brandon's voice returns to normal. But Sky's voice changes and it remains that way. Mistakes *When Bloom summons her Dragon Fire spell, the lower left side of her wings is missing. *Stella's missing her hair at one point, but it comes back a few seconds later. *In one scene, as Aisha looks at the Black Gift, her wings are missing. *When the Winx were in Sibylla's cave, Roxy's shoulder was the color of her skin, and then turned into the color of her top when it was supposed to be green. **In the same shot after a few seconds, Roxy's sleeves were missing. Besides, Roxy should appear in her explorer outfit, not her civilian one. *The official Winx Club website mistakenly titles the episode, "Bloom's Test". Dragon fire 423.png|The lower left part of the wings is missing. Ep423Mistake(1).png|A great portion of Stella's hair is missing. Ep423Mistake(2).png|Aisha's missing wings. 3jj.png|Roxy's shoulder pieces match the color of her shirt. Sleeves are missing.jpg|Roxy's sleeves are missing. Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Winx Club Category:Season 4 (Winx Club) Category:Rai Dub Category:Nickelodeon Category:Cinélume Category:Season 4 Episodes (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club Episodes